Sleep talking
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: Drew finds May in a forest, being a semi-decent person, he helps her out. Too bad May finds out he talks in his sleep. May and Drew story


**Okay I Fixed it so it's not all in caps. . . I think. A HUGE apology to xXtusamiXx since their story was here first and they're really similar, so please go check their story out, ok?**

Being caught in the rain was not fun, especially when you were in a creepy forest. This was where May found herself, crouched in a hollow in a tree, watching the shadows fearfully. The small creature in her arms, an Eevee, also watched. May would of brought out her Blaziken but he wouldn't of fitted in the hole, so she didn't release him from his poke'ball. He would be more comfortable that way.

_I wish he was here, he always knows what to do. Where are you?_

May sighed, what a day. She missed her friend, even if he could be a snob. She flicked another bang of brown hair out of her eyes. The rain really was a pain. May looked at the bandana she had tied around her arm, just for the moment.

_Stupid branch for tripping me. . . Atleast since my bandana's red it won't be stained by the blood. It will be better by tomorrow, right? I think I can take it off now . . . yup it's stopped. Cut not bleeding: check, Bandana cleaned: check, Back on my head: check, Drew: no check . . ._

"Ee, eevee ee vee!" Her Eevee called. He hopped from her arms to stand before her, but not in a battle stance. Eevee stood, tail wagging, calling as if guiding someone, which he was. A green haired boy and a Flygon walked towards them. May crawled out of the hollow and smiled. The boy smirked, and helped May to her feet.

_Drew: now check. It's strange he always finds me, I wonder how?_

"Drew! How'd you find me?" She asked. Ever since Ash, Brock and Max had left Drew always seemed to appear to help her. It was a little odd, after all it was a huge world.

"Hmmf, I just look for signs of trouble, also you and your Eevee yell loud. Come on, you're going to catch a cold standing there, you don't want to miss a contest because you stood in the rain all day, do you? That would be a stupid thing to do." He turned and walked away, May followed, glowing red.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MOCK ME DREW! CAN'T YOU STOP IT!" She screamed.

"One: You're going to have every Pokemon in the forest after us unless you shut up, two: No it's fun, three: I'm surprised you know the word mock." He said, flicking his fringe. May sighed and returned her Eevee to his poke'ball and followed, Drew eventually led them to a camp. He stepped under the tent's tarp and threw May a towel pointing at the tent. She nodded and crawled in. May reappeared, wearing pink pajamas. Drew had changed into boxers by then and had returned his Flygon. Roselia was out though, dancing in the rain.

"Really likes the rain, huh?" She said and sat down. Drew sat down too.

"Well, May, Roselia is a grass type." He said. He gave her a light tap on the head. May growled and opened her mouth to yell but was stopped short by the red rose that appeared in front her blue eyes.

"I-it's so pretty . . ." Drew just smirked and watched his Roselia. May held the rose in her hand, a faint smile on her face. They sat there peacefully, just watching the rain and Roselia, twirling around the small clearing. May shifted uncomfortably.

"Cold?" Drew asked, concern in his emerald eyes. Did she really catch a cold? Knowing her that was likely.

"Huh, oh no I just, umm, I forgot my tent . . ." May mumbled.

"You what? Speak up."

"You're enjoying this aren't you," May accused, Drew smiled innocently, "I forgot my tent, okay? So, could I, umm, stay in yours, it's big 'n' all . . ." May trailed off.

"Fine, just don't snore."

"Pl- wait wha-? And I don't snore!" Drew crawled into the tent, May followed, grumbling. Roselia jumped in and landed on Drew, who had been laying down, drawing a small "oof" from him. Roselia laughed and returned to her poke'ball. Drew sighed, looking a little embarrassed.

"Thank Mew, Roselia doesn't act like that in a contest. . ." He mumbled. Drew and May crawled into their sleeping bags, arms length away, the furthest they could be. They bade each-other goodnight and silence over came the tent. When the lightning started May squeaked appearing next to Drew, she trembled whenever the thunder boomed. He sat up, she was really scared.

"May? You okay?" He asked. May just nestled in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, causing Drew to blush. This wasn't the May he knew, who fought Pokemon stealing thieves, or the girl in the contests wowing the judges, this was a scared little girl. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, rocking slightly. She leant against him, her head on his chest. Her trembling slowed to a shiver, eventually stopping all together, finally she appeared to sleep. Drew held her a little longer, making sure she was going to be okay, May could not tolerate thunder and lightning he guessed. He laid back down, May curled against his side. Drew fell asleep, mouth parted lightly as he breathed deeply. May, who was actually awake, listened to the sounds of the rain.

_The thunder stopped. . . Drew must think I'm a coward. Wait, what's that sound?_

Something mingled with the sounds of the forest. . . words. She sat up slowly, realizing she was using Drew as a pillow. He was still asleep, and talking. He was sleep talking! May covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. She watched for a minute, he had his head resting on one arm, his other hand curled in a fist by his jaw. His legs were pulled up near his chest.

"Hey . . . that's my cookie . . . great win May, you're a good coordinator. . . Petal Dance, Roselia . . ." He drawled.

_THAT'S SO CUTE! HE DREAMS OF COORDINATING . . .and me? Now let's mess around with him!_

"Hey Drew. . .?" May asked.

"Hmm . . . yes?"

_IT WORKED! He answers!_

"Answer truthfully to my questions kay?"

"Yes, May."

"Do you remember what you talk about when asleep?"

"Noo . . ."

"Good, what's your favourite colour."

"I . . . like red 'n' pink . . . pink's pretty . . ." May stifled a giggle.

"Do you jump on the bed?"

"Yeh."

"What's your favourite food?"

"Ramen . . . "

"Me too! What do you fear most?"

" I fear Cacturne . . . because of Harley. I also . . . have a strong aversion to cliffs over running water ever since the Wynaut . . . zzz . . . incident and I'm *yawn* afraid of losing someone close to me. . ."

_Hehehe . . . Drew's a sissy._

"Aww, what's your favourite thing in the whole world?"

"Zzzz . . . you . . ."

"Say again." May said with wide eyes.

"Your my favourite thing . . . your . . . sweet, cute, funny . . . make me smile yada ya . . . da zzzzz . . ."

"Drew . . .? Do you . . . love me. . .?"

_Please say yes! I need a total yes!_

"Insert . . . cheesy romance novel comment . . . riiiight here . . ."

_Sarcastic and witty . . . but still a yes!._

"Love you too . . ." May smiled and laid down again. Drew continued to sleep. May looked at him with an evil grin, an idea forming.

"Hey Drew. . . what are your most embarrassing moments?"

"Heh, weeeeeeell there was this one time . . ."

_PAYBACK!_

_The Next Day_

"Thanks for everything Drew. You're a good friend." May smiled.

"Eh, you need to be in top shape and good luck in the contest, you'll need it." Drew smirked, flipping his fringe. To his surprise May didn't yell, she smiled.

"May. . . what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Bye Drew!" She said. May kissed his cheek and walked away. Drew stood there, jaw slightly open, staring. May stopped and yelled over her shoulder.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She kept walking. Drew stood still for a minute before it sank in. He ran after her.

"MAY! WHAT DID YOU HEAR? MAY!"

_**End, poor helpless Drew. Hmm Drew . . . OOH! Drew drew Drew, drawing a drawing he drew. Hehe that's a funny thing to say aaaaaaaand it makes sense! . . . I think?**_


End file.
